Addiction
by Hina Ata
Summary: The way I thought Zim and Gaz would respond to Treasure Island on Facebook. Lolz.


**Lolz. Okay, I know, I make no sense at all, first a Tokyo Mew Mew story, skip two years, add a Shugo Chara story, skip half a year, then randomly add an Invader Zim story? You all must be ready to kill me, right? Quite frankly, I don't blame you. There is absolutely no reason for my warped mind to suddenly create this, other than the fact that Treasure Island on Facebook was irritating me. Lolz.**

**In this story:**

**Zim has been on Earth for so long that our gravity has allowed him to grow taller as well. Thus he looks like a human 17-year old, and is also a junior.**

**Dib is 17, a junior in high school looks about the same, only taller and older.**

**Gaz is 16, a sophomore, and also more mature.**

**If you want better descriptions, look up Invader Zim, Manifest Doom by Bleedman on DeviantArt! My picture of them is largely based off that, due to the fact that Bleedman is freaking amazing!**

**So read at your own discretion, and be warned, I have a boring sense of humor (at least in this case).**

**Love,**

**HinaAta**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, Facebook, or Treasure Island. Nor anything that belongs to Bleedman.**

* * *

Addiction

By: HinaAta

It was a normal day after Hi Skool for Dib, classes were boring, Gaz was sarcastic, and Zim tried (and failed) to take over the world. So nothing seemed amiss until after the final bell, when he was waiting for Gaz to leave the building so that he could drive her home. Only, she didn't show up.

So Dib found himself looking through the skool for her when he heard yelling come from the area he immediately identified as the computer lab.

"You filthy Earth-scum machinery! You will work for Zim, for Zim is an almighty Irken! A race far superior than that of which _you_ were created from. Thus it is only right that you should bow down to me and acknowledge your bitter defeat!"

"Zim."

"You _will_ work you useless device. You _**will**_ work and you _**will not**_ freeze again or I will send you into a nightmare world of endless tortures and pain!"

"Gaz."

"Filthy Earthen _computer_! I have devices at my Irken base that would put you to absolute SHAME! None of them have EVER frozen on me at a time of absolute need! While you find it prominent to freeze just as I attack the filthy multi-dig plants in search of wondrous treasure!"

"ZIM!"

"You ridiculous machine! Just because I clicked on the multi-dig rock doesn't mean you can go freeze on me! I HATE the fact that I have to restart back on my home island EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. You will stop it this instant if you wish to live!"

"GAZ!"

"OBNOXIOUS MACHINE!"

"STUPID COMPUTER!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" they responded as one, turning to glare at the intruder to their individual arguments with inanimate objects.

"What are you guys doing?" Dib asked, glad that he had finally gotten the attention of the two.

"I'm showing Zim around Facebook." Gaz responded, irritated.

"Then why are you both screaming at your screens?" Dib asked, confused.

"This sto-opid excuse for a game that the Gaz-human calls 'Treasure Island' freezes every time you click on one of its sto-opid plants or rocks." Zim said, looking at the screen in absolute contempt.

Dib raised an eyebrow in confusion, and looked at his sister before asking, "Then why don't you just skip those rocks and plants?"

"You can't stupid, they give you more experience than the other things, and they usually have the good stuff under them."

Dib sighed, exasperated at his sister's condescending tone, "Then why don't you just stop playing, if it's irritating you so much?" He asked, looking pointedly at Zim, who had, once again, started clicking madly on his mouse while muttering angrily at the screen.

"You can't just stop playing in the middle of a game Dib, that's just not how it works." Gaz told her brother very matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's _addicting_." Zim responded, half-heartedly, eye twitching as the computer flashed.

Dib laughed, scoffing at the very thought of being addicted to ANYTHING. "Oh please, addiction is just a state of mind. Anything can be overcome or quit if you simply have the will to do it."

Zim's eye stopped twitching just long enough for him to glare at the Dib-human in frustration, before quickly snapping back to his game.

"Foolish Dib-human, the almighty Zim will show you exactly how powerful the power of addiction truly is…right after…I find some more orange gems." Zim trailed off into silence.

Dib looked at Zim in astonishment, 'Could this really be Zim? He didn't even finish threatening me!' he thought, shocked.

"Urgh," Gaz complained, realizing that her brother was about to go into a monologue about how that couldn't possibly be the real Zim, and was in fact an android or somesuch nonsense about Zim trying to trick him. "Get over here Dib."

"What is it, Gaz?"

She stood up and walked to another computer before logging on quickly and pulling up Facebook on the internet and logging onto her brother's account.

"Hey! How did you figure out my password?" he asked, as he watched his sister pull Treasure Island up.

"IwilldefeatZim wasn't that hard to guess. Now, sit." She said, pointing to the chair.

Dib looked at his sister, amused. "There's no point Gaz, like I said before, addiction is just-"

"SIT!" Gaz demanded, eyes twitching in annoyance.

"K."

*Three hours later*

"NO! YOU STUPID MULTI-DIG ROCKS! THERE IS NO REASON TO FREEZE, I DIDN'T EVEN FIND ANYTHING! URGH!"

* * *

**THE END!**

**Lolz, thanks for reading! Please review! And sorry Gir's not in here! I love him! I truly do! But I couldn't seem to find a place to put him! *sob*  
**

**Love,**

**HinaAta  
**


End file.
